Contrition
by MissKainHearts
Summary: There's no way of knowing how the choices you make today will affect tomorrow. Warning: religious references, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of alcohol, and implied suggestive themes. Disclaimer, I don't own anything, please support the official release.


"I wanted to hold happiness in reserve, like a bottle of champagne. I postponed it because I was afraid, because I overvalued it, and then I didn't want to use it up, because what do you wish for then?"

-Curtis Sittenfeld, _The Man of My Dreams_

* * *

><p>Taking in a deep breath of the polluted Shiganshina air, Levi Ackerman felt the urge to vomit. He didn't like coming here, but it wasn't a matter of "want," but "need." And what he needed more than anything at the moment, was a "taste." A "taste" of the infamous Eren Jaeger.<p>

Focusing his mind on getting to Eren and not the filthy air that was giving him a really bad headache, he continued forth. Eren's apartment was pretty far from the train station, literally on the other side of the city. It wasn't all that big a deal, at least before Levi took into account how often he would be coming here. He mentally cursed Eren for that. For this. For all of this.

Levi shouldn't be here. He should be at that quiet little café drinking tea and talking to Petra about the latest chapter of Cherrick House. Or at that rowdy bar having one too many shots of vodka and making bets with Zöe over which rugby player was going to win the match. But he wasn't. He was here for Eren. And he _needed_ Eren.

If he could use any word to describe Eren, it would be "drug." For Eren was addicting in every sense of the word. Levi hated it, and yet it was so _good_, that he _needed_ to come back for more. He remembers, once, asking absent-mindedly asking aloud why he couldn't quit Eren. He remembers Eren straddling him, his body burning at every touch, and telling him 'such is the magic of the succubus.' That they often appear when one is at a crossroads and is unable to move forward.

"I'm not saying you're afraid of change," Eren gently whispers in a way that reminds him strongly of Petra, "you're just taking too long to make a decision."

"So does that make you my punishment?" Levi asked.

"No," he says slowly, "it's just God's way of saying 'hurry the fuck up.'" His eloquence was a definite similarity to Zöe. If the polluted air of Shiganshina didn't already make him sick, then Eren's painful similarities to the two aforementioned women, would. It was another thing he had asked Eren.

"As a succubus, I take on the form of all your sexual fantasies and curiosities," He paused, stretching out his arms, "and aren't you just a pervert." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

"So what do you get out of all this? You obviously don't sell yourself to make money, otherwise you'd charge me." Levi asked, ignoring the last comment. "And I doubt God's magically makin' your bills disappear so you can keep at this."

Normally, the response he would earn from such rudeness would be exasperated sighs or full on glares. Instead, Eren simply smiled his little fox of a smile and said "That is for me to know, you keep your curiosity about me in bed. That sound good?"

From that day forward, Levi couldn't ask anything too personal without eliciting the same response. There were in a no strings attached relationship (if you could call it that). Yet it rose a nagging question Levi didn't think to ask before the deal was made. _Why Eren?_ Did Eren choose Levi, was it all by chance, or a part of God's design?

In retrospect, Levi assumed it didn't matter. In the time it took him to reflect on the past few months, Levi arrived at Eren's apartment. He knocked on the door and about half a minute later the door opened. He was immediately assaulted by the smell of tobacco and sex. Before him stood a long haired brunette with a pair of mismatched eyes. Before him stood Eren Jaeger.

* * *

><p>AN: This had been an idea floating about my head for a long time that I have finally put in writing. There may be more, depending on how well this is received. I'm also a bit miffed by what the rating should be, since there are a lot of dark and sexual undertones. But unless there actually describing the actual sex and other various themes, it should be fine. Let me know what you think if the rating should be higher.


End file.
